


Drowning In Regret

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst?, I changed the title, Light Smut, M/M, Open Ending, Past Torture, alternative universe, but I grew bored, i tried.., immortal character/s, this is a mess, was Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Shiro had lived a very long time.AU. M for Language & light smut scene & past torture mention.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 21





	Drowning In Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking of this for a while. I hate it. I grew bored so it’s just an open ending...maybe I’ll fix it later and add more? Who knows.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, the smut scene is in italics if want to skip it. It’s not really important I just wanted to practice writing it.

Eternally young. Some would think it a blessing, others a curse.

For one such person it was a curse.

He had lived for too long; watched his family wither and die around him while he stayed looking as if in his early twenties. He’s lost count of the centuries he’s lived...

Every day he’d wake up alone, cold and sluggish. No amount of sunlight could ever warm the immortal being, his soul had long since frozen over, and he had given up finding that one thing to bring him comfort.

A mate.

  
-/-

  
The year now turning to a new century. Doctors better equipped to fight whatever ales their patients. Hunger had slowly been solved around the world, and war was a thing of the past. Shirosaki had to applauded them for that one. 

-

The days ticked by, months into years and on again for the immortal pale being called Shirosaki.

He usually stayed in his luxurious home, avoiding people like the plague. Shiro honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d walked the streets of his home town. Random strangers gave him odd looks but never bothered the man. Shiro boarded the packed early morning subway train, not bothering to hold on to any steadying handle.

With a jerk, the train took off down the tubes. Shiro droned out the other passengers until he hears a lady scream. His head snapped up to see two thugs trying to get a bag from someone he couldn’t see. 

The train was nearing its stop. Shiro looked down at his phone for the time, 6:34AM. He sighs and moves swiftly and silently through the crowd as the doors open.

The two thief’s weren’t quick in their escape. Shiro kicked ones knee to the side with a sick crack sound, the other pulled the knife he’d used to get the bag and charged at the pale being. Shiro narrowed his gold and black eyes, dodging in the last second and slamming his forearm on the thugs elbow and wrapping his arm around and pulled back hearing the shoulder pop and crack, he let go.

Someone gasped in his direction. Shiro felt pressure in his thigh and looked down, the knife lodged in his upper thigh brought a frown to his face. “I jus bought these!” He tsked and pulled the blade out and handed it to a nearby security guard that finally arrived. “Got ‘is prints on it.” Shiro walked away without stumbling or a limp. Many got their phones out and recorded the encounter but none would see the albino.

He didn’t exist.

  
-/-

  
_“Shiro...ah! P-please!” Shiro grinned wide and ignored his lovers pleas for release. Instead, the albino wrapped his middle finger and thumb around the base of his lovers cock. A wicked smile on his lips as the other cried out in torturous pleasure._

_He snapped his hips flush with his orange haired lover and made shallow thrusts once he was up against the others sweet spot, driving them crazy from the onslaught and from needing to cum. “Hah...S-Shiro! Please...!” He threw his head back and moaned in frustration._

_Shiro chuckled and leaned over his love, whispering in his ear. “Anything for you, King.”_

  
-

Shiro jolted awake from the memory and something blowing on his wet ear.

“Finally. gods your a heavy sleeper now, Shi.”

Shiro jumped up and away from the other. His eyes wide and unbelieving. “Yer suppos’ ta be dead.”

The lean man hummed. “Yes. No thanks to you. Unfortunately, I had too much of your blood in my system to just die.” The low lights flickered on revealing the intruder. Waist length orange strands fell unevenly around a sharp handsome face Shiro had long ago gave up seeing again.

“Why? Why wait so long to visit?”

Ichigo didn’t look him in the eyes, gaze trained on the wine red carpet instead. His voice shook with too many emotions and not enough time to process them.

“I was trapped. _Caged,_ like some animal. They used me. Every waking hour was torture, Shi, a-and I can’t-its difficult. I’m not even sure this is real. It feels real, smells real...” Ichigo swallowed around the lump in his throat. “They had me for so long.” Shiro strained to hear the whispered words. They tugged at his frozen heart.

“Ichi...”

“No,” Ichigo shook his head. “Don’t _you_ start on the pity party like the rest.” His eyes looked almost gold hued in the old lighting. Did he really...?

“Pity? Ya think I’d pity you? Of all people in this god forsaken world, _me_?” Shiro burst into maniacal laughter. His distorted tone made it so much worse. “Hehh...Why would I, King?”

Ichigo pulled his lips back in a snarl. “I’m not your king.”

“Then why are you here?” Accent forgotten, Shiro folded his arms across his chest, cold gold meeting warm brown.

Ichigo stepped back, likely to the entrance he used, shaking his head like he was trying to loosen a memory. “I-I missed you? We were together...all those years ago.” He paused and just breathed. Emotions running rampant in his chest making it ache. “I came to say goodbye.”

Shiro’s brows furrowed. Goodbye? “What you mean ‘goodbye’?”

“He’s calling.” Blue lines raced up his arms like veins, it glowed softly in the dim lights.

“Who?” Before Ichigo could say, he was ripped away in a beam of light, searing his eyes in the suddenness. Shiro growled.

“ _Quincy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
